


Tear in My Beer

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Strangers in Paradise
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Community: comment_fic, Gen, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Katchoo still misses Francine.<br/>Disclaimer:  I certainly don't own any of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear in My Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of, _any, any, a bath tub filled with beer_. I haven't read SiP in literally years, so forgive any mistakes I may have made as to timelines, etc.

The fumes were almost enough to intoxicate him. David paused, trying to breathe shallowly, and called, “Katchoo?” There was a sort of mumbled response, and he followed it, wincing as he reached the bathroom door. Propped half-open, he could see inside to the bathtub, and Katchoo, sprawled in it. He averted his eyes. “Is that beer?” 

“It’s a shitload of beer,” Katchoo said. “I couldn’t afford to do this in whiskey.” 

“Katchoo.” David exhaled slowly. “Why did you buy enough beer to take a bath in it?”

She laughed, a low, smoky sound. She had that whiskey voice, rough and velvety, and David tried not to consider that she was naked under all that booze. “They say that beer makes a pretty good hair conditioner. I figured I have hair…everywhere.” 

He rubbed his mouth. “Katchoo, does this have anything to do with Francine?”

“No,” she said, snorting, then splashed in the beer. “Maybe.” 

“Katchoo,” David said. “Why don’t you drain the tub, and shower off, and we’ll,” he hesitated, thinking of all the things he wanted to do, and settled on, “talk.” 

“Talking doesn’t do any good, David. You know that.” More splashing. 

“It’s all I can offer.” He rolled his head, as if she might see his profile and pay attention. “And some coffee.” 

“Coffee,” Katchoo muttered, and there was more splashing. “Okay. Coffee.” He heard a gurgling as the beer began draining out of the tub. 

“I’ll make it, you take a shower,” David reminded her. “If you need any help, you let me know.” 

“Uh, huh.” The water started, and David hoped she’d remembered to pull the shower curtain. If not well, it’d just be another mess to clean up later. Maybe that was all he was good for, cleaning up after Katchoo; taking care of her when she got like this, now that Tambi was AWOL and Francine was engaged to Brad. 

“God,” he said softly, closing his eyes, “help us both.”


End file.
